A Match Made In Heaven?
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: In a world without Connor, a world without Jess, is there a ghost of a chance for Abby and Becker to find love? ABU no C no J, contains multiple canon character deaths. (6.1 ABU and beyond)
1. A World Without Connor

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A World Without Connor

…_King's Cross__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt struggled to rise from the ground beside the train tracks. The violent explosion at King's Cross station had thrown the team leader from the future off the platform. The broken train compartment beside him had shredded in the blast. Shards of metal stuck out at odd angles where it had pierced the concrete. Matt stood up, thankful that he hadn't been standing there.

"Over here Matt," called Becker.

The team leader reached for the hand Becker offered. There was a strange expression on Becker's face. The soldier pulled Matt up.

"Thanks mate," replied Matt.

Becker didn't say a word. The team leader looked around. On the boarding platform, the devastation from the blast looked even worse. Matt breathed thankfully as he saw Emily in the distance. The beautiful Victorian had her back turned to the two men. Matt couldn't tell what she was looking at. He also couldn't see the rest of his team.

"Where are Abby and Connor?" asked Matt.

Becker silently gestured towards Emily. The soldier's usual stoic expression seemed frozen on Becker's face. Matt shook his head as he strode the length of the platform towards Emily. As Matt neared Emily, he saw Abby. The blonde was kneeling on the ground near a heavy blue metal garbage bin similar to the one Matt and Connor had used once to hide from an explosion.

"Where is Connor?" asked Matt as he stopped on the left side of Emily.

Emily turned her face towards Matt. Tears were streaming down the Victorian's face. She reached out and grabbed Matt's arm, pulling him to the right as she herself moved further in that direction. Matt gasped.

"Connor!"

The young scientist was sprawled on the concrete floor. The bin crushed most of the dark haired man's body. Only his head and the left upper part of his torso showed. Connor's face was turned towards Abby, his arm reaching out. The upturned hand covered in a bloody fingerless glove was within inches of Abby's kneeling form. From the amount of blood oozing across the floor, Matt knew. Connor Temple was dead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester looked like he aged a century in the time it took Matt to tell about the explosion.

"He just saved the world," sighed the ARCs director, "and now he's gone?"

Lester glanced out into the hub. Emily stood with Jess. The two women surrounded Abby. The blonde hadn't said a word since the explosion. She had moved to follow the ambulance crew when they lifted the bin and loaded Connor's body onto the gurney, but Becker had stopped her from following and ushered her into the SUV.

"Is she in shock?" asked Lester.

"Maybe," said Matt. "Don't really know."

Lester turned to Becker.

"Abby and Connor were sharing a flat with Jess," said the bureaucrat. "The streets of London are still crawling with creatures, the police and the army. I want you to make sure that Abby and Jess get home safely."

"Certainly," replied Becker. He shifted his stance and looked out the glass office window. "Now?"

"Of course I mean now!" exploded Lester. The sharp nosed gaze turned back to Matt. "And see if you can find that brother of Abby's. He might be useful."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker escorted Jess and Abby into the posh flat that they shared. Abby finally spoke. Her voice sounded distant and far too calm to Becker's ears.

"I'm going to lay down," said Abby. "You two don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Becker and Jess watched as the blonde walked down the hallway to the rear bedroom.

"You should stay," whispered Jess, "if something happens, and I need to take her to the hospital or…"

Becker remembered the way his mother had been in the first days after his father had passed away. The soldier could almost hear Connor's voice whispering_… don't leave Abby alone!_ Becker looked at the bright sofa in the living room. It looked to be too small for the soldier to stretch out on.

"Yeah," agreed the soldier. "Do you have some spare pillows and blankets?"

Jess raised her eyebrows. She looked from Becker to the sofa and back to the soldier again.

"Yeah, I've got spare pillows and blankets," said Jess, "but, I was hoping, I mean, it's just... Would you mind if I stayed with you? I don't want to be alone tonight."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sometime in the deep darkness of the night, Abby started crying. Becker didn't know who woke first, but Jess was off the sofa and down the hallway before the soldier could get his feet on the floor. He followed the heavy choking sounds of sobbing. Jess sat on the bed holding Abby. Becker sat down on Abby's other side. Together, Jess and Becker did the only thing they could. They held Abby while she wept.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. A World Without Jess

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A World Without Jess

…_shopping__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Strange as it seemed, life went on. The people of London started cleaning up the devastation caused by convergence, and Connor was cremated. Abby met Connor's Mum for the first time. Connor's mother refused to take any of his things when Abby offered.

"My son loved you," said the sad woman with dark brown eyes so like Connor's own. "He didn't seem to be sure you loved him too, but I thought you should know."

"I loved him too," replied Abby. Her blue eyes brimmed with tears. "I proposed to him, just an hour before…"

Mrs. Temple's face lit up for a moment with joy.

"Oh, I'm so glad you told him!" exclaimed the woman. She hugged Abby. "It's important, to know."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt couldn't find Jack. Lester called Scotland Yard and asked for their assistance.

"Do you know how many people are missing after that bloody dinosaur rampage was let loose on the country?" bellowed the representative from Scotland Yard.

"No, and I doubt we'll ever really know," sighed Lester. "Just… do what you can, please."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two weeks after Connor's cremation, Abby packed up most of Connor's clothing and gave the apparel to a shelter. She kept Connor's favorite fedora, a pair of fingerless gloves that for some odd reason still smelled faintly of his aftershave and the old Lord of the Rings chain and ring. Abby started wearing that old familiar chain around her neck. Sometimes she wore the fingerless gloves. On really bad days, Abby wore the fedora too.

"She spends too much time in the menagerie," worried Emily.

"I haven't seen her smile, not since..," sighed Jess, "not even when Rex lands on her shoulder and chirps."

By the end of the month, Becker and his men had rounded up the last of the stranded creatures. The menagerie couldn't hold all the animals indefinitely. The London Zoo offered to take some of the creatures in, but transport from the holding area to the zoo was still an issue.

"You can't ask," insisted Matt. "It's too soon."

"We can't do this alone," argued Becker, "we need her help."

The two men continued arguing and didn't notice when Abby walked into the room.

"Guys," asked Abby, "what's up?"

"Abby," explained Becker, "we need your help with the creatures."

The blonde shook her head. She set her lips in a hard line.

"Right then," said Abby, "let's do this."

Somehow, on the ride over London Bridge, the baby wooly mammoth plucked the fedora off of Abby's head. The creature placed the hat upon it's own head and trumpeted proudly. When they got to the zoo, Becker offered to retrieve the hat for Abby, but she shook her head.

"No," said Abby, "the hat looks good on Snuffles. I think Connor would want him to keep it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three months later, life in London was beginning to return to something that passed for normal. Emily approached Abby.

"Matt and I have been talking," began Emily, "we want to get married, build a life together, but..."

"But what?" asked Abby.

"We don't want to hurt you," sighed Emily, "I mean, you and Connor were supposed to..."

For the first time since Connor had died, Abby smiled. Her eyes blinked with sudden tears that made it hard to see, but it was a real smile.

"Don't wait," urged Abby. "You should be happy."

Matt and Emily had a small private ceremony at a chapel in central London. A wedding dinner was held at a nearby restaurant. Abby excused herself early and went back to the flat she shared with Jess and tried not to think of things that should have been. And when Jess and Becker arrived later that night, Abby put a pillow over her ears.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two months after Matt and Emily were married, Jess went shopping. She called Abby on her cell phone to share her excitement.

"I found the shoes," Jess told Abby, "now I just have to find the perfect dress."

Traffic security cameras caught the accident. One minute Jess and three other happy shoppers were walking down the pavement, and the next a drunk driver slammed all four pedestrians against the shop wall. Jess was killed instantly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Abby got back to the flat that night, Becker was packing the few personal items he'd brought to Jess's flat.

"Where are you going?" asked Abby.

"I can't stay here any more," responded Becker. He looked around the flat. "It's too full of Jess, and she's not here."

Abby looked around the apartment.

"Funny," said Abby, "I stayed because this place is filled with Connor."

"People deal with grief differently," said Becker abruptly. He lifted his black tote bag with a jerk. A little box fell out on the floor. Becker knelt to pick it up. His voice shook with emotion as he spoke again. "At least Connor knew how you felt about him."

Abby could almost hear Jess's voice…_ Tell him!_ Abby shook her head. No, she thought, it would just hurt Becker more, but then another thought crossed her mind. _The truth sometimes hurts, but not knowing hurts worse… it festers and eats at a person and never really heals._ Abby remembered what Connor's mother had said, that she was glad Connor knew that Abby loved him.

"Becker," said Abby slowly, "do you really think you could keep anything from Jess?"

The soldier stood up and turned to face her.

"What are you talking about Abigail?" said Becker in a harsh tone.

"She knew you were going to propose," said Abby. Her blue eyes teared up. "That's why she went shopping, she wanted to wear something special for your date that night."

Becker looked like someone had punched him in the stomach and tore out his insides.

"Then… then it's my fault," he said, "she wouldn't have been there…"

"No," said Abby firmly. "It's the fault of that drunk driver, not yours."

"But she's still dead," said Becker.

He picked up his black bag and headed for the door. Abby called after him.

"She was going to say yes!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Foursomes?

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Foursomes?

…_and beyond__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Strange as it seemed, life still went on.

Becker moved back in to his tiny flat. Abby moved out of Jess's high rise. Jess's parents sold the place, said it had too many memories.

"Yeah," agreed Abby. She could almost hear Jess, _you can't live on memories. _

The blonde found a place of her own near the ARC. The high ceilinged loft had room for Rex to fly. Abby took Rex out of the menagerie and brought him home with her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In early December, Matt and Emily insisted that Abby go with them to the Lester's holiday party. Becker was there. He stood almost as if at attention, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm watching my men," replied the soldier when Abby asked what he was doing, "I'm the designated driver."

"It's supposed to be a holiday party," reminded Abby. "Try not to look so scary."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby went to visit Connor's mother for Christmas. The woman seemed to have aged decades in the few short months since her son had died. They ate roast turkey, listened to the Queen's speech and looked at old photo albums together. The woman pointed to a picture of a much younger Connor standing next to a dark haired teen age girl.

"That was Connor's first girlfriend," confided the woman.

A few pages further into the album and Abby was shown the picture of another brunette, identified merely as Connor's mean girlfriend back in uni. And then Connor's mum turned the page to reveal a picture of Connor and Abby together. Abby gasped.

"I didn't know that picture still existed," said Abby.

Connor and Abby's personal items from the flat they shared together had gone to a packing warehouse when they were stranded in the cretaceous. By the time they got home, the contents had been sold at auction.

"Tomorrow, when the shops are open," said Connor's mum, "we'll make copies of any photo you want."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

One of Jess's sisters invited Becker to visit the family for Boxing Day, but the soldier declined. He told the woman the same thing he'd told his own sister, "I'm working."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The New Year brought changes.

At the end of January, Becker's favorite shotgun jammed while he was trying to hold off a kaprosuchus. With the weapon unable to shoot, the soldier got close and Becker resorted to using the shotgun as a club.

"What do you think you're doing!" shouted Matt.

"Saving your life," responded Becker, "if you don't appreciate it, your wife might."

Becker's security men joined the fight then, but it was a close call. Abby drove Becker to the emergency room to get his arm stitched up. She watched as the soldier winced when the nurse injected a pain killer.

"We'll just give that a minute to start taking effect," said the nurse, "before doctor starts stitching."

The nurse left the room and Abby moved to stand in front of Becker.

"What?" asked Becker.

"You, you're taking stupid risks," hissed Abby. "Jess wouldn't want you getting yourself killed!"

The words hurt, and Becker retaliated with the first thing he could think.

"And you don't risk anything now Abby," replied the soldier. "You stay inside alone all the time, you hardly ever go out except for work. Connor wouldn't want you hiding away from the world!"

The two friends were glaring at each other when the doctor arrived to stitch up Becker's arm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In February, Jack came back to London.

"Where have you been Jack?" asked Abby.

"Oh, just around," replied the young man. "Can I stay with you while I'm in London? Or did you let that Connor bloke move back in yet?"

Abby stared at the stranger who was her brother. She hadn't seen him since before the cretaceous and he didn't have a clue as to why she started crying.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

By April, Abby and Jack decided they needed a bigger place if they were going to share a flat. So Abby gave up the lease on her place and made plans to move again. Matt, Emily and Becker helped her pack up. Abby and the soldier got into a silly argument about whether Jess or Connor had the brightest smile, but this time they were laughing at the end of the squabble.

"Right," agreed Becker, "They both had great smiles."

The soldier handed her a framed photograph of Connor and Jess in front of the anomaly detection device. Then he picked up the box beneath the picture and carried it outside.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

On a particular day in May, Becker stopped by to see his friend Abby. The blonde opened the door with Rex perched on her shoulder.

"Where's Jack?" asked Becker.

"He's gone off to Dublin for the weekend," answered Abby quietly, "won tickets to see some telly show being filmed."

Becker couldn't believe the young man had left his sister again. Didn't Jack know anything? Abby was still spending way too much time alone and this particular day, she shouldn't... the soldier could almost hear the echo of Connor's voice, _don't leave Abby alone! _He swallowed. What do you say to someone who's quit living?

"Do you want to go bowling?" asked Becker.

Abby stared at the tall soldier.

"Bowling?" asked Abby. He nodded. She thought for a moment before she nodded back. Abby could handle bowling. "Yeah, I'll get my coat."

The bowling alley closed at two in the morning. Abby and Becker grabbed some fish and chips at an all-night diner, and they talked about what none of their other friends could or would, Connor and Jess.

"I just miss him, all the time," said Abby, her blue eyes welling up with tears. "He was my best friend… and… and…"

She reached for a tissue and sniffled.

"Jess was everything to me," said Becker. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box he'd been carrying for so long now.

Abby could almost hear Jess's voice, "_Say something!" _The blonde reached out and placed her small hand over Becker's large fingers drumming an anxious beat on the table. The Captain's fingers stilled.

"Jess knew you loved her Becker," assured Abby.

Abby stared at their hands touching, and decided to move quickly before anything got awkward. She stretched and rose from the booth. Daylight was starting to shine in the streets of London.

"I should be going home now," said Abby.

Becker walked Abby to the front door of the flat. Her eyes were teary and the mascara had run. The soldier took her keys and opened the front door. That's when he noticed the boxes.

"You still haven't unpacked?" asked Becker in surprise.

Abby shook her head.

"Those boxes are Connor's movies, some of mine, and his video games," said the blonde. "We used to do movie night, and Connor would try to teach me how to play Blakes Seven… and…"

Her voice trailed off. Becker nodded.

"It's the little things," agreed Becker, "I go to pay for gas, and the cashier has chocolate bars for sale beside the register."

Becker could almost feel Connor's presence, almost hear Connor's voice urging the soldier on. _"Do something!"_

"Do you want to watch a movie?" asked Becker.

Three original Star Wars Movies, Blade Runner, The Terminator, Bridget Jones' Diary, and all the Alien movies later, and Jack came back from Dublin. Abby was sprawled across the far end of the sofa, while Becker was sitting near the door in the overstuffed chair with his feet on the ottoman. The table between them was covered with tea cups, empty crisp bags, and an empty tissue container. Abby and Becker were arguing over whether to start Star Trek or Twilight next.

"Neither," said Jack as he took the remote and sat down on the corner of the sofa between the pair, "Battlestar Galactica."

At the end of the movie, Becker rose to leave. Abby walked him to the door.

"Thanks," she said as he stepped outside, "for helping me get through this weekend."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In June, Becker needed a plus one for some formal military ball at Sandhurst. He called his friend Abby. "If I don't bring someone," said Becker, "I'll be expected to dance with all the single ladies. I'm just not ready for that."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In August, Abby planned a holiday at the shore. Her friend Becker recommended a place he used to go to with his family when he was a boy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In November, Emily gave birth to a little girl. Abby went to see her friend and held the tiny child in her arms.

"We're going to call her Charlotte," said Emily.

For a moment, Abby looked into the baby's dark eyes and pretended to herself that she was holding the child she and Connor should have had, but the moment passed. The blonde smiled bravely and handed the baby back to Emily.

"I'll be glad to babysit her," offered Abby, "anytime."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

For Christmas that year, Abby and Jack invited Becker and Connor's mum to join them. The foursome ate roast turkey and didn't listen to the Queen's speech. They played board games instead. Connor's mum offered to help Abby with the washing up.

"So are you seeing that nice young man?" asked Connor's mum the moment the kitchen door shut.

"What?" spluttered Abby. "No! Becker, he's just a friend."

The dark brown eyes gazing at Abby softened for a moment.

"The best ones usually are friends first," replied Connor's mum. She turned to the sink and began running hot water.

"There's nothing going on," insisted Abby.

Connor's mother turned to face Abby. The dark eyed woman knew her son would want her to speak to Abby.

"Abby," said the older woman, "you're young, you need to get on with your life. Connor wouldn't want you to be alone."

"Look who's talking," replied Abby. "You never remarried after your husband died."

"I was quite a bit older," answered Connor's mother, "and I wasn't alone, I had Connor."

"Well I've got Jack."

"It's not the same."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next year seemed busier than ever. The months flew by.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In May, Abby called Becker. "One of my mates from the zoo is getting married," she told the soldier, "if I don't show up with someone, my friends are going to try and fix me up. Will you be my plus one?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby joined Matt and Emily for their holiday in August. She spent her days walking up and down the sandy shore. In the evenings, the blonde babysat little Charlotte while the couple went out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby knew what she wanted and when she got back to London, she went to talk to her friend Becker about it.

"I don't want to grow old alone," started Abby, "and I don't think you do either."

"What are you talking about Abby?" asked Becker.

"I want a family," answered Abby.

"Huh?" grunted Becker.

"Hilary James Becker," asked Abby, "will you marry me, have children and grow old together with me?"

Becker thought about Abby's words.

"Don't you think we should go out on a real date first?" asked the soldier.

"Probably," agreed Abby.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next time Abby asked Becker to marry her, he said something different.

"On one condition," answered Becker, "you never call me Hilary again."

"Of course not Becker," answered Abby. _And Abby thought, I won't call you Hil either, that would be weird._

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Do you suppose Abby ever calls him anything besides Becker?" asked one of the Captain's men with a cheeky grin at the wedding reception that Emily and Matt insisted upon arranging.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

A year later, Abby and Becker were trying to decide on the name for their newborn son.

"It's sweet of you to suggest," said Abby, "but Connor Becker just doesn't sound right."

"Well I don't think I could stand to name the boy Jesse," replied Becker.

"What about James Amadeus Becker?" asked Abby. She could almost hear Connor's squawk of protest, _"Really? You're not going to saddle the poor child with my middle name!"_

"Lester will think we've named the boy after him," chuckled Becker. _He could almost see Jess smiling._

"Let him," said Abby with a smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Four years later, little Jimmy Becker regarded his new baby sister. His hazel eyes assessed the squalling blue-eyed infant critically. He wasn't too sure he liked the name his parents had chosen, Johnna Marie Becker. "I think she's a bit of alright," pronounced the boy finally, "we should keep her, but I'm going to call her Jackie."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Many years later, Jimmy and Jackie arranged for a party to celebrate their parent's fiftieth wedding anniversary. Abby and her husband listened to music while watching their children and grandchildren dance across the floor of the assisted living recreation room. Abby rocked the stroller containing the newest family member, their great–granddaughter. Abby and Becker talked of things to come.

"Well I'm just wondering," said Becker hesitantly, "if there is an afterlife, and if we see Jess and Connor again…"

"When we see Connor and Jess again," corrected Abby firmly.

Becker raised his eyebrows.

"When we see Jess and Connor again," Becker continued, "do you think heaven will allow us all to be together?"

"Heaven?" said Abby in a questioning tone. Her lips curled up in a smirk.

Becker placed his hand over Abby's. The look in his eyes told Abby what she already knew. They'd both been through hell already. Abby felt the warmth of Connor's presence beside her and could almost hear Jess's chuckle.

"A foursome in heaven?" asked Abby.

"That's not what I meant," protested the retired soldier, his face flushed bright red.

Abby moved her hand to pat her husband's soothingly.

"I know, it's about love, not sex," replied Abby. "It wouldn't be heaven if we couldn't all be together."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
